The Fascinatory Life of Two Witches
by C'estLaVieBoheme
Summary: What happens when the outcast and the social butterfly meet? Do they fall in love or in hate? The answers will be revealed... NEXT WEEK. Or whenever I choose to update. This is a Gelphie story! I used one of Galinda's words for the title. Fascinatory.
1. The Beginnings

_'Today is the day_!' Galinda thought to herself.

'Galinda, darling! Are you ready?' Galinda's father called.

'Yes, Popsicle! I'm ready,' she yelled downstairs.

A few moments later, Galinda's things, all of Galinda's things, were packed and ready to be moved. Galinda and her parade of bag carrying servants arrived at Shiz University just in time to sing the school's anthem, 'Dear Old Shiz'. Always showing off, Galinda hit an impressive high note. Soon after, a group of students had gathered around her. Just what she wanted.

'It's good to see me, isn't it?' she asked, a huge smile dancing on her lips.

Attention was soon shifted from Galinda to another young woman who had just arrived. The young woman was ranting:

'_**No**_, I'm not seasick. _**Yes**_, I've always been green, and _**no**_ I didn't eat grass as a child!'

The student she was yelling at just cowered in fear. The young woman stopped ranting to notice everyone else staring at her.

Elphaba looked around at the group of students staring at her. She knew exactly why they were staring too; she was green after all. That's all they ever noticed about her. They never noticed the fact that she wore glasses or the fact that she had long black hair. They only noticed her skin color. Her father soon arrived with her sister.

Elphaba pointed at her sister, 'As you can see, my sister is a _**perfectly normal color**_!'

'_**Elphaba**_, stop making a spectacle of yourself!' her father, Frex, yelled.

The father and daughter argued before Frex gave Nessa a pair of silver jeweled slippers and left leaving Nessa to feel uncomfortable.

'Well, what could he get me? I clash with everything,' Elphaba said, noticing her sister's discomfort.

To add to the discomfort, Madame Morrible, or Horrible Morrible as the upperclassmen called her, entered. She was the 'distinguished' headmistress at Shiz. She began to welcome the students, Elphaba didn't pay much attention though. Her primary focus was to care for Nessa.

Galinda noticed something different about this young woman, who's name she now knew was Elphaba. She noticed something different and it wasn't that she was green; it was that she was beautiful, almost breathtakingly so. Galinda wanted to see her up close, to get to know her, but no matter her feelings, Galinda's reputation took precedent. Galinda pushed aside her feelings about the peculiar green girl to inquire about the Sorcery Seminar.

'Excuse me, Madame Morrible. I'm Galinda Upland, of the _Upper_ Uplands. I was wondering about the sorcery seminar you teach.'

'I don't think I remember you,' Morrible said.

'Surely you remember my essay: _'Magic Wands: Need they have a point?_'

'Well, you see, I only teach my seminar once a year..' Morrible rambled.

Galinda turned to the students around her, 'I don't think she even read my essay!'

'You should go talk to her about it,' the others encouraged.

'Madame Morrible!' Galinda said, frantically waving her hand.

'Congratulations! You two are now roommates!' Morrible said, placing Galinda's waving hand into Elphaba's green one. 'Galinda, this is Miss Elphaba.'

When her dainty hand met Elphaba's, Galinda felt something. It was a strange new feeling, like nothing she'd felt before. It felt warm and good, it was something she wanted to feel forever. But it was quickly taken away when Elphaba removed her hand from Galinda's grasp.

Elphaba couldn't believe what was happening. One moment, she was rooming with Nessa, the next she was alone, and now she was rooming with someone who appeared to be her complete opposite. Bubbly, blonde and porcelain skin. Elphaba was reserved, calm, and green. Galinda was poised and dainty, she was gangly and cumbersome. But there was something Elphaba liked, she didn't know what it was though. When Madame Morrible took her hand and placed it into Galinda's, Elphaba felt something. Something she didn't like.

'But Madame Morrible, I was supposed to be rooming with Nessa,' Elphaba whined.

'You can't always get what you want, now run along and move in,' Morrible said, as she began to wheel Nessa in the direction of her quarters.

'_**Bring her back**_!' Elphaba said as something overwhelmed her.

For a moment, everything stood still. Well, almost everything, Galinda was the only one unaffected by the magic Elphaba had created. Nessa's wheelchair was slowly being rolled back to Elphaba as Galinda watched, awestruck. The second Nessa was near Elphaba, everything went back to normal.

'How did you do that?' Morrible asked, stunned.

'I.. I just.. _I don't know_!' Elphaba stuttered.

Nessa was furious with her older sister, '_Elphaba_! You promised you wouldn't do that _again_!'

'_Again_? This has happened before?' Morrible asked.

Completely ignoring the headmistress, Elphaba apologized, 'I'm so sorry Nessa.'

Madame Morrible was determined to enter the conversation, 'Never apologize for talent, young lady.'

'_Talent_? More like curse.'

'Oh yes, dear. Talent. That's actually one of my talents: discovering talent! Well, moving on, I will write to the Wizard at once and tell him of your marvelodious talent.'

Elphaba's jaw dropped, '_The Wizard_?'

'Yes, dear. _The Wizard_. And consider yourself enrolled in my seminar, Miss Elphaba'

Galinda had finally recovered from the shock of what had just happened.

'But, Madame Morrible, I thought _I _was supposed to be the _only_ student worthy of your fantastic attentions!' she whined.

'Not now, Miss Glinda. Run along!' Morrible said, completely ignoring the small blonde, as she was walking away taking Nessa with her.

'It's _**GALINDA**_! I didn't get my way, I need to go lie down,' the blonde said to anyone listening.

Galinda left, and the other students followed leaving Elphaba alone to daydream about meeting the Wizard. Unfortunately for Galinda, she forgot her purse, so she returned to the square to retrieve it. Just before she rounded the corner, she heard someone singing.

'_Held in such high esteem, when people see me they will scream, for half of Oz's favorite team: The Wizard and I !_'

Galinda peeked around the corner to catch a glimpse of the singer with the melodious voice. She was very surprised when she saw who it was, so surprised that she gasped. Loudly. The singer turned and inquired:

'Who's there?'

'It's me, Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands,' Galinda said obviously nervous.

'Oh, my new roommate? How much of that did you hear?'

'Just the very end, and I must say Elphaba, that you have a beautiful singing voice.'

'Oh. Well.. thank you. I'll be on my way now,' Elphaba said, visibly flustered by the compliment.

With that Elphaba left, leaving Galinda all alone.

'Well, _you're welcome_!' she called out behind the green girl.

_**A/N: I do not own Wicked. Totally wish I did though. Galinda and Elphaba are not mine, although I wish I could be green too… **__**L**_


	2. What Is This Feeling?

As Galinda arrived in her room, she began to ruminate over the previous events.

'…_she was singing, I gasped. I told her how beautiful she sang, and she left_…' Galinda thought.

Her thoughts slowly began to drift back to the feeling she had felt when their hands met. She still couldn't figure out what it was.

'_What is this feeling? So sudden and new, I felt the moment I laid eyes on you. My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling, my face is flushing. Oh, what is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes_…' the blonde began singing quietly to herself.

Unbeknownst to Galinda, Elphaba was thinking the same thing on the other side of the Shiz campus…

'_What was that feeling? It was so sudden and new. And I don't like it at all. Not one bit. My pulse is still rushing, and I can still feel the blood receding from my cheeks_,' Elphaba thought whilst sitting under a cherry tree.

She continued to think for several hours just until sunset. She then decided to make the trek across campus to her dorm room where her perky roommate was sure to be waiting. Elphaba picked up her one suitcase and carried it with her on the journey, accompanied by a small monkey she had befriended.

'Chistery,' she called to the primate, 'You need to hurry or it'll will be dark before we return.'

The tiny thing picked up his pace, almost as if he understood the peculiar green thing he was following.

Moments later, she arrived in the dorm. She knocked, just to make sure the blonde was decent.

'_I surely don't need that picture floating through my dreams tonigh_t,' she thought.

A sharp knock on the door startled Galinda awake. She rubbed her eyes.

'Who is it?'

'Your roommate, Elphaba.'

'_Oh, Elphie, why don't you just come on in_?' she inquired.

'I wanted to make sure you were decent.'

'I am, I was just napping.'

The door slowly opened, and a green head appeared.

'_Elphie_? Did you really just call me that?' the green head said as it entered, followed by a tiny monkey.

'Yes, is there a problem with that?' the blonde asked.

'Do you hate being called Glinda?'

'Of course, it's not my name,' Galinda said matter-of-factly.

'Well, _then. _I hate being called Elphie.'

'Well, then,' Galinda said, slightly put off. 'Who is this precious little thing?' she asked turning her attention to the guest her roommate had brought.

'His name is Chistery.'

'Chistery? I like it. It fits him.'

The monkey just smiled and climbed onto Elphaba's bed. The room fell silent as Elphaba unpacked her few belongings. Her suitcase was slightly bare, one would think, for the daughter of the governor of Munchkinland, but Elphaba didn't mind.

'_Figures. She seems like the type to have two of the same outfit_,' Galinda thought to herself.

Elphaba cocked her head, 'I seem like the type who would have two of the same outfit?'

'Did I say that out loud?' Galinda asked sincerely.

'Unless I suddenly became a mind reader, you did,' Elphaba said sarcastically.

'I'm sorry. I seem to have the _horrendible_ habit of saying my thoughts aloud when I don't mean to.'

Elphaba raised an eyebrow at her roommate's…_original _choice of words.

Soon, the blonde began to grow tired. She suggested they both get some sleep, but Elphaba said she wanted to get started on her assignments. Galinda rolled her eyes at the green girl who sat reading across from her. Not soon after, Galinda fell asleep.

A few hours into her reading, Elphaba began to realize that Galinda had a 'horrendible' habit of talking in her sleep as well.

'Oh, Momsie, you see her… she is absolutely fascinatory…' Galinda mumbled.

Elphaba decided to have a little fun. 'Oh, Galinda dahling, who is absolutely fascinatory?' she said, trying her best to sound like a snob.

'Oh, Momsie, my roommate. She is…green…and very beautiful. Almost like that dress you bought me that one time from that one store…'

'Ah, yes. I remember that dress. Tell me more about this roommate of yours.'

'Chistery. Green. Pretty. Wow. Ooh! Momsie, I must find that dress! I must compare it to…'

'Compare it to what, dahling,' Elphaba said, stifling a laugh.

'Popsicle, I must. I know how much you hate pink, but I must wear this frock to the ball. It is a must!'

Elphaba laughed aloud, and quickly covered her mouth trying not to wake the sleeping figure in the bed across from her. She spent most of the night asking Galinda questions about random things and listening to the answers.

'_Maybe I will like Shiz after all_,' she thought to herself.

The next morning, the two girls discovered that they shared one and only one class together. The class was taught by an old Goat named Dr. Dillamond. He immediately became Elphaba's favorite teacher and Galinda's least favorite. He just could seem to pronounce her name correctly. It wasn't that difficult: _**GA-LINDA. Not GLIN-DA, GA-LINDA**_. The moment class was over, Galinda ran out of the room, Elphaba stayed.

'Would you like to share my lunch, Dr. Dillamond?' she asked of the Goat.

'Certainly, thank you,' he replied politely.

She unwrapped her sandwich and took a bite, while Dillamond ate the wrapper.

The two began to discuss current events in the land of Oz.

'Did you know, Miss Elphaba, that Animals are beginning to lose their ability to speak?' the Goat said, retelling stories he had heard.

The green girl looked appalled.

'It's true,' he stated, 'I'm the only Animal on faculty here at Shiz, the rest have become animals. Something bad is happening in Oz.'

'Yes, something very bad.'

'Something _baa_-' he said as the guttural sound made by normal goats erupted from his throat.

'Dr. Dillamond, are you alright?' Elphaba asked, concerned for his well-being.

'I'm fine, Miss Elphaba, although I do believe it is time for you to move on to your next class.'

She packed her things and began to walk out the door.

'Thank you for sharing your lunch with an old Goat like me,' Dillamond said behind her.

_**A/N: Once again, I do not own Wicked, or the lovely songs contained within it. Totally wish I did.. Hope you guys are liking it so far. Sorry, if the fact that I'm rearranging the story annoys you. Deal with it… Not really. Just tell me if you don't, I don't bite.**_


	3. Dancing through Life?

The next day, the girls went to Dr. Dillamond's class. As per the usual routine, Elphaba and Galinda woke up at the same time, but the green girl went straight to class and the blonde used her time to create her 'splendiferous' look. It took Galinda so long to dress that she barely made it to class on time. When she calmly strode into class right on time, she found Elphaba sitting in her usual spot conversing with the Goat.

'_She is such a suck-up_,' Galinda thought to herself.

'Am I?' the green girl said.

Galinda ignored her. She really had to get that habit, that only occurred when Elphaba was around, under control. She quickly took her seat towards the middle of the class.

Elphaba simply rolled her eyes, that was all she could really do when it came to Galinda. If it had been someone else to speak their mind, Elphaba would have come up with a snide remark, but for some reason, she couldn't push Galinda away. She wanted to, but there was just something about the blonde. It was almost as if she had Elphaba under a spell of sorts. It was that feeling Elphaba got whenever she saw the blonde flit across campus in her abnormally bright ensembles; that feeling was the reason Elphaba stayed out of the dorm for a good portion of the day. Even though she couldn't see Galinda, Elphaba knew the blonde was looking her way.

Class soon ended, and the two girls left class. Galinda and her friends went to the small coffee stand on campus, and Elphaba headed to the Square to read. On her way to the Square, Elphaba was nearly run-over by a small chariot-like vehicle carrying in it one 'drunken idiot,' as Elphaba called him. She followed the thing and it stopped in the Square. She quickly told the driver exactly what she thought.

'How **_dare_** you try and run away from the scene of an almost-crime?' she yelled.

The man just cowered, 'I'm sorry miss. I do ask that you please refrain from waking Master Fiyero.'

'Why would I try and refrain from waking the man who's chariot nearly killed me?'

An unknown voice spoke, 'Maybe he saw the green and thought it meant go.' The voice laughed.

Elphaba turned, 'You must be the idiot. Fiyero, was it?'

The man bowed. 'Fiyero Tiggelar, Winkie prince,' he said as he took her hand and lightly kissed it.

Elphaba quickly withdrew her hand from Fiyero's grasp, 'You almost killed me.'

'I'm deeply sorry,' Fiyero said, clearly not sorry.

Elphaba sighed and walked away.

Galinda arrived in the Square just in time to see the scene unfold. From her position behind the statue, Galinda could clearly hear Elphaba's voice.

'How dare you try and run away from the scene of an almost crime?'

A man mumbled something, he was speaking too softly for Galinda to hear.

'Why would I try and refrain from waking the man who's chariot nearly killed me?'

Galinda heard laughter, she peeked from behind the statue. She saw Elphaba and the two unknown men. Elphaba looked to the man wearing red.

'You must be the idiot. Fiyero, was it?'

'So that's his name,' Galinda thought.

The man, Fiyero, gently lifted Elphaba's hand and placed it to his lips.

The moment his lips touched Elphaba's hand, Galinda felt this feeling rise within her. She'd felt it before when other little girls had cuter outfits and brighter colors; it was jealousy. Oh how she hated that feeling, it was very negative, and negative was completely against Galinda's personality. Thankfully for Galinda, Elphaba quickly removed her hand.

'You almost killed me.'

'I'm deeply sorry.'

Galinda watched as Elphaba walked her way. She quickly moved into the green girl's path and 'accidentally' bumped into her.

'Oh, Oz! Elphaba! I didn't see you there,' Galinda said, trying to make it slightly less obvious this run in had occurred on purpose.

'Galinda, you really must watch where you are walking,' Elphaba said, trying to sound indifferent, while walking away.

Galinda was frustrated at the fact her roommate had been avoiding her. She quickly jogged to reach the green girl.

She grabbed Elphaba's shoulder, '**_Elphaba Thropp_**! Why in Oz's name are you avoiding me?'

Elphaba felt a sharp tug on her shoulder. She turned.

'_**Elphaba Thropp**_! Why in Oz's name are you avoiding me?' her roommate asked, clearly angry.

Elphaba was shocked by the contact. She stared into space for what was several minutes before the hand was removed and fingers were snapped in her face.

'**_Elphaba_**! **_Answer me_**!'

The green girl struggled for an answer, she wasn't going to tell Galinda of the attraction she felt towards her, but she couldn't lie to her either. Unfortunately, her heart took over.

'I've been avoiding you because.. I.. because**_ I love you_**!' she said before quickly running off to the cherry tree.

'_She loves me_,' Galinda thought, '_She. Loves. **ME**_.'

Elphaba had just run off, and Galinda thought about running to catch her, but the green girl was too far gone to catch up to. Galinda was about to go to her room when she was stopped by a strong hand taking a hold of hers.

'Hello there,' a smooth male voice said.

Galinda turned to face the man.

'I'm Fiyero Tiggelar, the Winkie prince.'

Being polite, she introduced herself, 'Galinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands.'

Fiyero smiled, 'How would you like to be my date to the Back to Shiz Ball?'

'Your date? To the Ball?' she said.

'Why yes, of course. I always enjoy taking beautiful girls to dances.'

'Well, I don't enjoy taking idiots who almost run over my roommates to dances.'

'Please,' he asked, putting on a pout.

She shook her head, 'Fine. I shall be your date to the Ball.'

Fiyero smiled and said, 'I'll be picking you up at 8?'

Galinda nodded and quickly hurried to her room only to find Shenshen, Milla, and Pfannee looking through her closet.

'Oh, my Oz. Galinda what is that?' Pfannee said, drawing attention to a pointy, black hat sitting in the corner.

One of my relatives always sends me the most unflatterific hats,' Galinda said.

She quickly added, 'Black is not this year's pink.'

'Are you just going to keep it there, or are you going to give it to somebody?' Shenshen said, holding the hat in her hands.

'There's nobody I could give it to. Black is unflattering on all three of us.'

The three friends all looked to the navy blue bed behind Galinda.

'Oh, no! Girls, I couldn't! Should I?' she said, secretly excited to give her roommate a gift.

The girls all nodded in agreement. It was decided then, she would give the hat to Elphaba.

**_A/N: Sorry for making Fiyero seem like a total suck-up, but it's my story so.. I can do whatever I want. Also, would this be considered an AU 'cause I'm changing so much stuff?_**

**_PS: I absolutely adore reviews. They can save a starving writer. Keep reading and enjoying!_**


	4. I'm Not That Girl

As she sat under the cherry tree, Elphaba silently scolded herself.

'I've made such a fool of myself,' she said to herself, 'I should've just walked away. That would have been my most ideal option.'

Chistery came and situated himself next to Elphaba. He took her one of her hands and wrapped both his tiny little ape hands around it, almost as if to comfort the green girl.

'Thank you, Chistery. At least I'll always have you,' she said while petting the tiny primate's head.

* * *

Across the Shiz Campus, Galinda was thinking of ways to give Elphaba the Hat, when she realized that she had to find Elphaba first. She asked Pfannee, Milla and Shenshen if they would go around campus asking if anyone had seen Elphaba. Unfortunately for Galinda the trio never returned. On their quest, they had discovered Fiyero and were entranced by the Prince. Since she never discovered the green girl's location and she was too lazy to walk all over campus, Galinda decided to leave Elphaba a note with the Hat. Once the note was written, Galinda carefully placed the note and Hat on Elphaba's bed.

Just after dark, Elphaba and Chistery began their trek back to her dorm. She carefully and quietly opened the door so as to not wake her sleeping roommate. She carefully set her books and things on her desk and moved to her bed. Elphaba sat on her bed and began to take off her boots, when she noticed the Hat and the note.

'_Dearest darlingest roommate Elphaba,_

_ I came across this Hat sitting in my closet, and I knew I would never wear it, because, well, Black is not this year's pink. It's also very unflatterific on my petite figure, but it would look absolutely splendiferous with your green skin tone. Black goes good with green._

_ So, here's a gift from me to you._

_ Always Popular,_

_ Galinda_

_ PS: Pink goes good with green. I love you too, Elphie_.'

Elphaba picked up the Hat and carefully placed it on her head. She walked over to Galinda's full length mirror and examined her looks.

'Galinda was right, black does go quite well with green,' she said, smiling.

'I'm always right,' said a small voice from behind Elphaba.

Elphaba turned and removed the Hat all in one swift motion. 'I thought you were asleep,' she said, flustered.

'No, well, yes. I was. But I heard you come in. I'm a very light sleeper,' Galinda said with a giggle.

Still flustered, Elphaba responded, 'Oh, well then I'm sorry for waking you. Thank you for the lovely Hat.'

'You're welcome…' Galinda said, waiting for Elphaba to say something. Elphaba said nothing, so Galinda gave up on the conversation. This time she actually went to sleep though. The next morning, when she awoke, Galinda rolled over to see if Elphaba was awake yet, but Elphaba's bed was made. Galinda thought nothing of it and went about her normal morning routine. She made it to Doctor Dillamond's class with five minutes to spare. As she took her spot in the middle of the room, Galinda looked around for Elphaba, but she was nowhere to be found. Galinda began to worry, Elphaba was never late or absent; she was always in class. Always. She asked Boq, a Munchkinlander who always sat next to Elphaba, if he'd seen her.

'Um, Biq, have.. Have you seen Elphaba?'

The small man stared at her blankly, he'd always had a crush on Galinda.

'Biq. Have. You. Seen. Elphaba? You know, that odd looking green girl who always sits right there,' she said, pointing to the empty seat.

'I.. uh.. Yes.. I.. mean. No, I haven't.'

Galinda's face fell. '_It was my note. She's run away and it's all because of my stupid note. Oz! Why did I have to write that last part?_' she thought to herself..

'Are you looking for her? Doesn't she live with you? Shouldn't you know where she is, Miss Galinda?'

'Yes, Biq, I _should_ know.'

Madame Morrible walked into the classroom, 'Get in your seats, class. Doctor Dillamond is feeling… a bit under the weather, so I shall be teaching you hoodlums for the remainder of the week.'

A chorus of groans erupted from the class. Galinda wanted the class to end so that she could search for her missing roommate.

* * *

Elphaba sat under the familiar cherry tree feeding Chistery bits of her lunch. She felt absolutely horrible for missing class; it was her favorite class after all. But she needed time to think, and she definitely couldn't get that in the room. Galinda was all she could think of, all she could dream of. Galinda was perfect, Elphaba was flawed. Galinda could never love her.

'She was just being sweet, just being Galinda. I know she didn't mean it, and she knows she didn't mean it.'

Chistery jumped from the tree carrying a ripe cherry. He offered it to Elphaba, almost as if to console her. She politely pushed it away though, red was too close to pink, and she was trying to stay away from pink at the moment. Elphaba thought about her options.

'I can go back to the roommate that knows I love her, or I can leave Shiz for a while, or I can never come back.'

Chistery chirped what sounded like a negative reply.

She continued, 'I'm a Thropp, I don't run from a challenge. But, this is different.'

Across the campus, Galinda was asking everyone. Everyone. Even Horrible Morrible. None of them had seen her green roommate. As the sun set, Galinda returned to her room, unsuccessful in her attempt to find Elphaba. She walked into the room to find half of Elphaba's books and one of her two outfits gone. The suitcase in front of Elphaba's bed was gone, and the Hat Galinda gave her was on the bed with a note pinned to it.

'_Dear Galinda,_

_ I am leaving for a few days. I shall return. Do not worry. I apologize for bluntly telling you my feelings. That was terribly rude of me. Please forgive me. If you need me, although you probably won't, you can contact me at my parents' home._

_ Your roommate,_

_ Elphaba_'

_**

* * *

A/N: Do not own Wicked. *tears* But, I'll continue to "dance through life." I adore reviews! Ideas are welcome. I love all of my readers! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
